Call Me
by LucidRush
Summary: "I need you now, he's on another mission, get over here." His hand shook as he read those words. It felt like a kunai had been shoved into his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Rated M for lemons. NaruHina


__Hey, this is a sequel to Feel Good Drag so go read that before you read this one. I'm back and I'll be writing more. Next thing out will be the next chapter of Love Drunk and then more Scents of Lavender. Later.

* * *

_I need you now, he's on another mission, get over here. _His hand shook as he read those words. It felt like a kunai had been shoved into his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"That slut." He growled, rage tinted his vision red but he shook it off. Gritting his teeth he glanced up into the mirror in front of him. His once blue eyes were now tinted with red, the whisker marks on his cheeks widened slightly. Even after taking all of Kyuubi's chakra, his rage would still visibly affect him.

Glancing back down at the tiny pink phone he felt tears sting his eyes. _His wife and his best friend…_

His mind trailed off and with a heave he tossed the little device across the room where it shattered as it crashed into the wall.

Naruto's Anbu cloak swirled behind him as he turned and left the little apartment, slamming the door so hard the frame rattled and little cracks spider webbed on the surrounding wall. His landlord was going to raise hell about that later.

He didn't care though, and with a leap he took to the rooftops, wanting to avoid his usually friends who might be walking the streets. The sun hung low in the sky, shadows creeping along the faces of the buildings Naruto traveled over.

He was heading to a newer hangout, a place Shikamaru had taken him after his last mission. Naruto could almost smell the cigarette smoke as he landed in front of the small building.

It was a hole-in-the-wall bar called The Shady Shuriken, apparently Asuma took Shikamaru here before he died so the lazy ninja stuck around for the memories, and maybe a little for the cheap booze.

Stepping through the heavy wooden front door, the blondes nose was assaulted with the heady sent of tobacco mixed with alcohol and must. He strolled over to his favorite spot at the end of the bar and took a seat.

The bartender handed him a drink, he had gotten to the know the man after the past few missions, spending an hour or two talking with him before heading home.

The older man could see that Naruto was in no mood to talk and had just handed him his usual drink. Amber liquid shimmered in the small, slightly dusty, shot glass and with a grimace he down the entire thing. Konoha's finest whiskey burned his throat as it crawled down his throat but he didn't care and he waved at the bartender for another, not touching this one as it was set before him.

He had only been gone three days, how long has this been going on? Weeks? Months? It sickened him to think about it.

Even with the alcohol settling in him, he couldn't shake the pain he was feeling, his wife and his best friend….together.

He didn't want to think about it, grabbing the shot glass, he downed more of the whiskey, signaling for another.

'With the Kyuubi in me I can't even get drunk properly…' His mind trailed off as he signaled for another shot. He downed that one as soon as it was set in front of him, finally feeling a small effect of the alcohol.

He had treated her right, gave her everything she ever wanted, and she still did this to him…

"Hey old man, three more." He waved at the bartender.

With a sigh, the bartender sat the drinks in front of him, grimacing as the usually cheery blonde downed another shot of the expensive alcohol.

"What's eatin' ya kid? You ain't usually like this." He inquired, removing the now empty shot glass from in front of Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it." He downed another shot of whiskey, nearly slamming this shot glass down onto the bar.

"I get it, lady problems. Trust me when I say it'll all work out in the end." He removed another shot glass from the bar, this one had a tiny crack at the bottom.

Naruto shrugged him off, the old man left to go help another patron and Naruto once again downed a shot. He knew that no matter how much he drank he wouldn't be able to forget this…

"N-naruto? What are you d-doing here?" A soft voice called from behind him. He only turned his head a little, catching sight of one of his oldest friends.

Hinata took a seat next to her childhood crush after brushing a little dust off the stool. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto's somber voice caused her to frown a little.

"My t-team just finished a mission and they brought me h-here to celebrate." He stutter had never fully gone away but she had managed to keep it in check most of the time.

"Why are you here, s-shouldn't you be with Sakura?" Naruto looked like he had been punched after Hinata said her name, something the pale-eyed girl took notice of.

The hand gripping the shot glass squeezed it a bit too tight and it shattered in his grasp. Little shards of glass scattered across the bar, the old man rushing back at the commotion.

Glaring at the blonde he swept the remains of the shot glass into his hand and emptied it into a trash can. "I think you've had enough, get outta here."

With a sigh Naruto slipped a few bills onto the counter and stumbled off his stool, Hinata caught him before he tumbled to the floor.

"I-it's okay, Naruto, I'll help you home." She was still worried about his reaction to Sakura's name but she shrugged it off. They were just probably having a fight.

Lifting his arm over her shoulder she helped him out the door of the bar and began walking him down the quiet street, the moon hung in the sky at this point, full on this cloudless night.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto mumbled, the alcohol clearing from his body as his steps became more confident, less sluggish and clumsy.

"N-no problem Naruto, that's what friends are for." Her face tinted a bit pink in the moonlight, her crush on the blonde had never vanished but when he married Sakura, she tried to move on, let him be with who he really loved. It hurt her but as long as Naruto was happy, she would be too.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the pale girls face. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her hair, cut back to it's shoulder length from years before blew in the light breeze.

"Remember Naruto, if you need to talk you can call me." Her voice broke him from his staring. They had arrived at his front door and he felt a little sad that they had arrived already.

Fumbling with the door that he hadn't bothered to lock, he stepped into the darkness, Hinata still holding his arm, worried he might collapse.

She led him to the bed so he could lie down and get some rest. "H-here you go, Naruto-" He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers, her breath caught in her throat.

"B-but N-naruto, what about S-sak-" He cut her off again, pressing his fingers to her lips. He leaned forward, once again pressing his lips to hers, he pulled her close, her warm body pressed to his.

His tongue invaded her mouth, her little moans egging him on. His right hand gripped her backside while the other held on to the side of her face.

Hinata's heart pounded frantically in her chest as she reached up and undid the clasp to Naruto's cloak, letting it slide to the floor.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto grinned at her, pushing her lightly until she was on her back, sinking slightly into the covers of the plush bed. His nimble fingers unzipped her black jacket and she wriggled out of it, baring her black top pushed up, exposing her belly button.

Naruto quickly knelt down, running his tongue up her lithe stomach. She shivered as he reached higher, eventually pushing her top up, exposing her lacy black bra.

"This isn't fair." Hinata's stutter gone, she pushed herself onto her elbows and finally removed that pesky top and bra. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he finally glimpsed her creamy skin, each breast capped with a lightly brown nipple. He didn't have time to stare as she capture his mouth this time, her tongue almost insistent as she pulled on his shirt.

He broke their kiss again and removed his shirt, her hands running up his muscular body as each inch of skin was revealed. He leaned down again, taking his time as he ran kisses from under her naval, lovingly traveling higher and higher, her breath catching each time his lips touched her skin.

He finally reached the valley of her breasts and with a mischievous grin, he lapped at one of the swollen nipples. She squeaked when he captured the nub between his lips.

"I need you, N-naruto." She moaned, her hips raising off the bed. Naruto unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid them down her body, almost drooling as her shapely legs were revealed. He then hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties, sliding those down her legs too.

"You too." She had a mischievous grin of her own as Naruto stood, almost giving her a show as he pulled his own pants off, the tent in his boxers had Hinata's eyes widening though. She had only slept with one guy, and he was nowhere near that big.

Naruto's boxers joined his pants and he crawled across the bed, like an animal hunting his prey, pressing his lips to hers, she moaned as she felt his erection press against her leg.

He pushed himself into position, settling between her legs rubbing himself against her dripping core.

"Hurry." Hinata begged. Naruto pushed himself against her, sinking in slowly. Hinata's eyes nearly bugged out as he bottomed out inside her, she had never felt so full before.

Slowly he began to move, thrusting in and out of her warmth. Her small hands gripped the blankets of the bed, he legs locked around his waist as he began slamming into her harder and harder.

"Oh god!" Hinata's eyes closed as she hit her orgasm, her body shudder as she tightened around Naruto's cock.

"Hinata, I'm coming!" He pushed himself as deep as he could, stream after stream of cum pouring into her. Her arms locked around Naruto and she kissed him again, moaning into his mouth.

With one final shudder Naruto collapsed at her side, finally pulling himself from her. She cuddled into his side, seeking out the warmth of his body and he put his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer. Their legs intertwined at the end of the bed.

As Hinata drifted off to sleep, Naruto brushed the hair off of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Hinata."

* * *

Hey, review for me.


End file.
